Professor Bigfoot
)}} |occupation = Radio show host |affiliation = The Fever |status = Alive |eyecolor = |haircolor = |species = |family = |friends = DJ Mothman |loveinterests = |First Appearance = (poster) (in-person) }} Professor Bigfoot is one of the hosts of The Fever, a radio show on 98.6 FM, alongside his co-host DJ Mothman. Appearance Professor Bigfoot's outfit consists of a dark gray gorilla costume, the tag of which can be seen poking out from the right side of its head. On Stephen's poster, Professor Bigfoot wears a gray vest over a light gray dress shirt as well as rectangular glasses and a dark gray tie. On the graffiti mural in the tunnel, he wears a yellow-and-orange plaid vest. In real life, Professor Bigfoot wears a pair of red-and-black headphones with a green cord over his suit. Personality The professor is more level-headed than his co-host, exemplified when he gives a lengthy explanation on why he believes in the many cryptid and paranormal theories he does instead of immediately ranting at a negative comment. He believes in the power of belief without evidence, saying that someone could want to believe in a theory simply because they want it to be true regardless of a lack of proof . Paranatural Chapter 6 After being grounded by his mother, Stephen storms up to his room and punches his radio to turn on The Fever, where DJ Mothman introduces himself and his co-host, Professor Bigfoot. From that point onward, the two's dialogue continues to play over the following scenes even after Stephen leaves his house. During their dialogue, Professor Bigfoot mainly speaks while DJ Mothman makes humorous interjections throughout his speech. DJ Mothman shows particular ire towards one of their commentators, Henry, who dislikes their conspiracy theories and calls them "dorks" . After Stephen rescues a dog from Ritz Price-Lee and decides to search for its owner, the scene cuts to The Fever's real-life studio, where Professor Bigfoot asks his co-host what he wants "in his heart". After DJ Mothman confusedly replies "I want… to… make… Henry… feel bad?", Professor Bigfoot places his hand over his and repeats the question, causing DJ Mothman to blush. Afterwards, Professor Bigfoot takes his hand off and continues the show. Professor Bigfoot later puts one of his fingers on DJ Mothman's lips while asking him if he's ready to face the reality of their fantasies should they be proven real . Relationships Coworkers * DJ Mothman - Professor Bigfoot serves as a calming influence to his more temperamental co-host, choosing to explain why he believes as he does as opposed DJ Mothman's tactic of going on an emotional rant. The professor is also able to provoke introspection in the DJ by holding his hand and asking if he really wants "To make Henry feel bad" out of the ordeal . It's implied that they may have had a fling at some point in the past . Memorable Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} Trivia * Professor Bigfoot's speech is unique in that he uses the Times New Roman font as opposed to having the sentences written in (what appears to be) manually. Gallery Professor Bigfoot Ch6Pg3.png|The poster in Stephen's room. ( ) Professor Bigfoot & DJ Mothman - Ch6Pg6 02.png|The moon. ( ). Professor Bigfoot Ch6Pg6 01.png|The items in the corner store. ( ). Professor Bigfoot & DJ Mothman - Ch6Pg8.png|The wall mural. ( ). Bigfoot And Mothman Kaiju.png|The King Kong and Mothman Kaiju battle. ( ) Professor Bigfoot & DJ Mothman - Ch6Pg18.png|The rock and moth. ( ). Professor_Bigfoot_&_DJ_Mothman_-_Ch6Pg25.png|The ice cream. ( ) Bigfoot Double Edged Sword.png|Professor Bigfoot in the studio, discussing the whims of the heart. ( ) Bigfoot And Mothman In Clouds.png|The clouds behind Stephen. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters